renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thapsus (planet)
Thapsus is the Provincial TOG capital of Shannedam Province. Star: Farrion (G5 Yellow Main Sequence) Terran Registry: :Stellar Chart #S-11-013-767-22-T Planetary System: :13 Planets; 9 Major Moons :(zone 3): Thapsus ::Diameter: 12,812km ::Orbital period: 1.09 Terran years (397.85 Terran days)(352.64 Thapsus days) ::Surface gravity: 1.06 G ::Rotational period: 27.0 Terran hours Population: 697,000,000 :Human 73% :Naram 23% :Others 4% Government: TOG Martial Law Economy Thapsus is a common Earth-type world and has a relatively comfortable environment. It fosters all forms of industry, and had no speciality until the TOG incursion. Thapsus has since become the de facto Imperial capital of the conquered territories of the province and, as a result, bureaucracy has become a cottage industry. History The culture of Thapsus is almost a throwback to the days of the The Human Raj. Particularly ineffective isolation techniques and lax quarantine measures on a personal level left a substantially smaller portion of humans alive on Thapsus after the Snow Plague than on other worlds of similar size. (The population was left at only 9% of its pre-plague figures. See I Was One In Ten, Janos Sebastian, Tharsus House Press, 6587 (27th printing).) Before the population could begin to recover, the KessRith attacked. In 5399 all traces of organized resistance were overcome and the period of KessRith repression began. Virtually the entire human/Naram population was pressed into brutal slavery. Bands of resistance fighters that hid out in various inhospitable outlands built their strength from large numbers of runaway slaves. Little help was ever forthcoming, either to the KessRith whose government considered the guerrillas a local problem, or to the human/Naram resistance who were isolated in the outlands. The local KessRith, to deal with the problem, initiated a form of identification that made guerrillas easier to spot. They forced all slaves to shave their heads. The mortification nearly destroyed the Naram portion of the population, but served to double both the guerrilla army's numbers and their resolve to win. After many years of seemingly futile struggle, the Thapsus resistance was understandably delighted to establish contact with the newly resurgent humanity. During 6574, in a general uprising backed by the guerrillas, the KessRith were overthrown and exterminated from the surface of Thapsus. Troops were recruited and two legions were sent off to aid the Commonwealth against KessRith elsewhere. When the Commonwealth made an independent peace with the KessRith in 6582, the 118th Commonwealth Legion (The Genocidal Maniacs), and the 127th Shock Legion (The Axes of Death) (the latter formed entirely of former mine slaves), revolted and fought through to join the New Roman Republic. They assumed that the planetary government would follow suit, but it opted for rest over continued struggle, even against the hated KessRith. The planet enjoyed over 225 years of peace and plenty, rebuilding life on the old patterns of the Raj as preserved in their records and traditions, before Ancona fell in 6811. In a stroke, Thapsus found itself behind the lines. Simultaneous with the armed attack on Ancona, TOG initiated a disinformation campaign on Thapsus. Spearheaded by statements and envoys from the descendants of the 118th and 127th. TOG tried to manipulate old xenophobic feelings among the population. These messages asked the planetary government and people of Thapsus to keep faith with them and support the Terran Government who came fostering a doctrine of racial purity. In 6813 Thapsus came over to TOG without a shot being fired. All was not quite as the TOG envoys promised, but life on Thapsus is noticeably less harsh than on other conquered worlds. Continents Thapsus has seven (7) continents of surprisingly similar size. There are five in the southern hemisphere, clustered in a loose circle around a frozen polar sea. Of the other two, one has its southernmost tip on the equator, while the other lies almost entirely in the temperate zone. This last is the TOG governmental headquarters. The entire continent has been taken over for TOG facilities, bases, prisons, isolation camps, and the capital, Nova Londinium. Cities There are seven cities with population greater than five million in addition to Nova Londinium. They are all on the southern continents, except Hotaz'l on the southernmost tip of the northern continent. 6832 Situation As of this printing, there is no growing sense of insurrection, but there is some unease with TOG rule. The space defense forces have been demobilized; their equipment used to replace losses on the Defiance-Caesar's Folly (Shannedam-Syriph) line. There is growing talk of another draft to replace the 3131st. 6841 Situation (WiP) Gallery Shannedam_County_Map.jpg|Shannedam Province Category:A to Z Index Category:Locations Category:Locations (Planets)